Cuando la distancia es lo de menos
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Ohayo! este es el 2do. fic que logro subir aunque batallé igual que con el primero TT si tienen tiempo, léanlo, está cortito,je


"**CUANDO LA DISTANCIA ES LO DE MENOS"**

_¡Hola! Y regreso nuevamente, ahora con este fic de Beyblade y, sin más que decir quiero dar una pekeña explicación de cómo esta esto… El torneo terminó, varios meses han pasado y los chicos llevan una vida tranquila; en eso, Kai recibe una llamada en la cual se le avisa que tendrá un huésped en su casa, esto no le hace mucha gracia que digamos pues aunque es un muy buen amigo suyo, no es lo mismo verlo a ratos que verlo en su casa a diario (al menos eso piensa en un principio, je :P) Ahora sí, empecemos esta corta historia..._

Estando en el aeropuerto local, se ve entrar a un chico de cabellos azules que muestra firmeza y seguridad a cada paso que da; su mirada, un poco fría y molesta, observa todo a su alrededor; entonces entra a la sala de espera y se sienta en los asientos más alejados, cruza sus brazos y, aún molesto, cierra sus ojos, en ese momento piensa - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Fácil y pude haberle dicho que no lo aceptaría en la casa… ¡Rayos! –.

Es sacado de sus pensamientos por un joven de cabellos negros y de vestimentas chinas que le llama – Kai, gracias por venir – Si, claro – Este joven se pone de pie y comienza a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto - ¡Hey, espérame! – Date prisa, Ray – El chino corre para dar alcance a su amigo y salen del lugar.

No muy lejos de ellos se ve a un joven rubio que esta cerca de la calle, al parecer espera algo – Mira Kai, es Max - ¿Y? – Vamos con él - ¿Qué? – Ray camina en dirección al rubio mientras que Kai no se mueve de su lugar - ¡Hola, Max! - ¡Ray! Que sorpresa – Los chicos se saludan - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bueno yo… - El joven de larga cabellera se pone un poco nervioso y piensa – No puedo decirle la verdad – El ojiazul nota el nerviosismo del chino y cambia de tema - ¿Vienes tú solo? – Eh… No, Kai esta conmigo - ¿En serio¿Y dónde está? – Max voltea a todos lados buscando a su otro amigo y lo ve, acercándose a ellos – OH… Ya lo vì¡Hola, Kai! – Si, hola – Apenas y responde el chico al momento de llegar con ellos. En pocos minutos el rubio hace una señal para que un taxi se detenga, entonces les dice a sus amigos – Vengan conmigo - ¿A dónde, Max? – Bien, Ray, primeo vamos a comer algo… Vamos a una pizzería – Esta bien, vamos Kai – No, Ray, gracias – Vamos chicos – entonces Max jala a Kai y ambos suben al taxi, mientras que el chino se sube al asiento delantero. Dentro del vehículo Ray y Max llevan una plática muy amena, Kai sigue cruzado de brazos y sólo los escucha, en una ocasión levanta su vista hacia el espejo retrovisor y ve lo alegres que están sus amigos, en eso su mente se pone en blanco y reacciona hasta que Ray le llama – Kai¿Estás bien? – S-si ¿Llegamos? – Si, ven – le dice Max. Sin muchas complicaciones, entran a la pizzería y comen tranquilamente, al salir de allí caminan en dirección a la casa de Kai – Oigan, yo me retiro - ¿por qué Max? – Vine a hacer unos encargos de mi padre y ya es tarde, hoy mismo debo regresar a los Estados Unidos - ¿Hoy? Llegarás cansado – Quizás, pero no tengo mucho efectivo, je – El rubio sonríe tranquilamente ante las miradas de sus amigos – Siempre te tomas las cosas con calma – Bueno, casi siempre, Ray – y el rubio cruza sus manos tras su cabeza, Kai los ve indiferente y habla con Max – Vàmonos - ¿Eh? – Max, por hoy te quedarás en mi casa - ¿Lo dices en serio? – Si – El peliazul sigue su camino, entonces el rubio se acerca a él y apoya uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Kai y sonriente le dice – Gracias amigo – Hum… Quita tu brazo – Eh… ¡hai! – entonces continúan su camino, seguidos por Ray quien luce un poco molesto y así llegan a casa de Kai.

Estando en la casa, ven que está vacía, ningún sonido se escucha y el aire es frío, los chicos caminan por la sala en pleno silencio, Max intenta darse calor a sí mismo con sus manos y, para romper el silencio que inunda el lugar, dice un comentario en tono de burla – Vaya… así que lo frío de Kai viene desde su casa – al oír su cometario, Kai voltea a verlo molesto, entonces Max se queda callado – gomen ne –. Minutos después Kai se detiene frente a una de las puertas – Ahora vuelvo – él entra a uno de los cuartos mientras que los otros 2 jóvenes le esperan afuera, pronto sale y más tranquilo dice – No está - ¿Quién? – Pregunta Ray un poco dudoso – Mi abuelo – responde Kai, nuevamente continúan su camino hacia las habitaciones, al llegar a éstas les dice – Estos serán sus cuartos, el tuyo es el de la izquierda, Ray y el tuyo el de la derecha, Max –Te lo agradezco, Kai – Yo también – le responde el chino y el estadounidense respectivamente; entonces el peliazul se aleja un poco y se para frente a una habitación que está frente a la de Ray – Este es mi cuarto, si necesitan algo, aquí estaré, ahora, si quieren cenar algo, vamos al comedor -.

Así, bajan al comedor y un sirviente les atiende, al terminar los chicos deciden retirarse – Este… Kai¿Puedo tomar una ducha? – Si Max, en todas las habitaciones hay cuartos de baño _(N/A: Qué tal, eh? nnu)_ –Entonces yo también tomaré un baño –dice el chino - Bien, hasta mañana – les dice Kai sin prestarles atención, los chicos se levantan de sus sillas y se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos, sin embargo, Kai entra a cuarto que no es cu habitación, es un pequeño cuarto de lectura, cierra la puerta tras entrar y enciende la luz, se sienta en el sillón que está en el escritorio y dando un respiro intenta calmarse – Bien… Max estará aquí sólo esta noche, pero la estancia de Ray es indefinida… Rayos – El joven se levanta del asiento y sale del cuarto, al tiempo que cierra la puerta dice en voz baja – En un principio no me agradaba la idea, pero ahora… - Algo pensativo comienza a subir las escaleras, en ese momento, ve que su sirviente corre muy aprisa, entonces le llama - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - ¡Ah! J-joven Kai – El sirviente no puede ocultar su nerviosismo, el peliazul lo ve fijamente y ve que trae unas toallas de baño en la mano y le pregunta fríamente- ¿Para qué las quieres? - ¿Eh? - ¡Me refiero a las toallas! – Como el chico alzó la voz, intimido un poco al joven señor que le responde – Lo siento mucho pero, olvidé llevar las toallas a los cuartos de sus amigos – Al oírlo, Kai se molesta - ¿Lo olvidaste! – Lo lamento, joven Kai – él se acerca al señor y le quita las toallas de las manos – Dame eso… Inepto – Entonces él se dirige a los cuartos de Max y Ray; al llegar al cuarto del rubio toca la puerta - ¿Max? – como nadie le responde entra al cuarto en completo silencio y deja las toallas en una silla que esta junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, pues al acercarse a la puerta escucha el sonido del agua y se percata de que Max sigue adentro y esta muy tranquilo tarareando una canción. Kai sale de ese cuarto y ahora se dirige al cuarto del chino, toca la puerta - ¿Ray? – Sin embargo, tampoco recibe respuesta y abre la puerta al momento que dice para sí – Sólo falta que también sea cantante de bañera – estando en el cuarto escucha el sonido del agua pero no más, se dispone a dejar las toallas cerca de la puerta del baño, al tiempo que ve el reloj piensa – Ya llevan casi una hora – Su mirada luce un poco molesta, eso hasta que escucha la voz Ray que lo llama – ¿Qué pasa Kai? – el peliazul siente un frío recorrerle la espalada al oír la voz del otro chico, no quiere voltear pero sin poder evitarlo lo hace – Ray – esta vez, no evita sorprenderse al ver a Ray desnudo, por el contrario del otro chico que no cambia su expresión, al contrario, no le molesta lo ocurrido, al peliazul no puede moverse ni articular palabra, el joven de cabellos negros toma la toalla de las manos de Kai y se dispone a secar su cuerpo y su cabello, luego la acomoda a su cintura, el vapor del baño comienza a salir y Kai reacciona – Ray… Yo… no quise… Lo siento – entonces se voltea hacia otro lado, mientras que Ray se queda en la entrada del cuarto de baño luciendo muy tranquilo y así habla con su amigo – Si, me viste ¿Qué te preocupa? – Estas palabras sorprenden a Kai pero no responde nada, por el contrario, sale corriendo del cuarto y se encierra en el suyo; mientras Ray sonríe un poco complacido – No me esperaba que reaccionara así -.

La noche cae ya por completo, los huéspedes duermen, pero Kai no puede conciliar el sueño, esta sentado en su cama son sus manos en su cabeza y apoyado en sus piernas a la vez que presiona con fuerza sus ojos – No… ¡NO¿Por qué me pasó esto? – El joven levanta su vista y deja caer sus brazos en la cama – Por eso no quería que viniera – Luego se acuesta en su cama viendo al techo y dice en voz baja – Pero… No puedo negar que se veía muy bien… - al momento se levanta de golpe - ¿PERO QUÈ RAYOS¡¿EN QUÈ ESTOY PENSADO! – Vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama – Me rindo – y se queda dormido mientras murmura – Ray… -

Ellos pasan así la noche, ha amanecido y sólo Max está desayunando – Oiga señor ¿Dónde están Kai y Ray? – Parece que aún no se despiertan – responde el sirviente un poco inseguro – Bueno, voy a ver si ya se despertaron. Gracias por la comida – Claro – Max se retira del comedor y sube las escaleras a la vez que el sirviente lo ve, sonríe y piensa – El joven Kai tiene buenos amigos… Son buena influencia para él –_ (N/A: Ja¿Seguro? XD!)_

Max toca la puerta del cuarto de Ray – Ray ¿Estás despierto? – Entonces el chino abre la puerta – Max… Pasa – El rubio entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta tras entrar - ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? – No tengo hambre – Ray… ¿Qué te pasa? – Max, siéntate - Bien – Ambos se sientan en unos sillones y conversan. Pasan unos instantes y Max sale del cuarto de Ray, al cerrar la puerta piensa – Vaya… Quién lo diría. Bueno, veamos que dice Kai – Así, el rubio toca la puerta del cuarto de Kai, éste abre más de a fuerzas que de a ganas – Hola Kai ¿Puedo pasar? - ¿Qué quieres¿Ya te vas_(N/A: Nombre, pero que cortesía, Kai! XD)_ – Bueno… Ya casi – Pasa – El rubio entra al cuarto y se queda parado junto a la puerta, por su parte, Kai se recarga en la pared y no dice nada así qué Max inicia la conversación – Kai¿Sucede algo malo? – No - Kai… - ¿Qué quieres? – Nada, sólo que me preocupas - ¿Por qué? – Eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte – El peliazul se queda en silencio por lo tanto el rubio decide marcharse – Bueno, creo que yo ya me retiro… Cumpliré con los encargos de mi padre y me iré; así que me despido, Kai. Espero verte de nuevo – El rubio sonríe amablemente y, al verlo así, Kai se desconcierta y le llama al momento que el otro chico va saliendo del cuarto - ¡Espera! – Y se pone frente al rubio, impidiendo su salida - ¿por qué me sonríes al despedirte¿Acaso quieres volver a verme? – Hai - ¿Aún después de cómo te he tratado? – Hai – No te entiendo, Max – Lo sé… Y es mejor así - ¿Max? – El rubio le sonríe y Kai le responde de la misma manera _(N/A: Kai es hermoso cuando sonríe! ... Ya de por sí es hermoso, je nnu) _después de un silencio, se disculpa – Lamento haber sido grosero contigo – estas palabras sorprenden a Max – Kai… No es común en tì ser amable – Lo sé, pero creo que debo serlo contigo - ¿Conmigo¿Por qué? – Tú lo eres conmigo – Bueno… - Y… Como eres de fiar. Quiero decirte algo que me preocupa un poco – Dime Kai, te escucho – Max… Yo… Ayer vì a Ray… Cuando terminó de ducharse – Al momento de decir esto, Kai no evita sonrojarse un poco, mientras que Max escucha atento la versión de Kai _(N/A: Ray no tuvo mucho que decir al respecto, je) _y al terminar la plática – Kai… Te sientes atraído por Ray – Creo… que sí – Ya veo… - Max ¿Por qué el silencio? – Ah… Nada especial, mejor yo me retiro o de nuevo me atrasaré – Espera ¿Qué piensas de esto? – Bueno, si realmente quieres mi opinión… - Si, habla – Pues no queda de otra más que se lo digas - ¡NUNCA! – Le responde el peliazul con firmeza – No puedo admitir tal suceso - ¿Estás seguro? – Si – Pues tus ojos muestran lo contrario. En fin, espero y no te arrepientas – El rubio sale del cuarto seguido por Kai - ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunta el joven serio con un poco de nerviosismo – Si, ya no tengo más que hacer aquí ¡RAY¡Ya me voy! - ¡Cállate Max¿Por qué gritas? – Ray me dijo que le avisara cuando me fuera – P-pero – Antes de que Kai diga algo, el chico de cabellos negros sale de su cuarto – Max… Veo que decidiste irte – Si, tengo otros compromisos, acompáñenme a la puerta chicos ¿Si? – Esta bien ¿Qué dices tú, Kai? – Yo… Si… Voy – responde el chico desviando la mirada del chino. Ellos se dirigen a la entrada y al bajar las escaleras, Kai voltea a ver a Ray pero, para su sorpresa, lo imagina tal cual lo viò salir de la ducha, esto hace que el joven de ojos rojos se ruborice y se voltee para otro lado, el chino lo ve y sonríe al igual que Max que también lo viò y que, además, piensa – Que orgulloso eres, Kai –. Los chicos llegan a la puerta de entrada, entonces, Kai, habla con el sirviente –Llévalo a los lugares que necesite ir, de igual forma, llévalo al aeropuerto, que llegue a tiempo¿Entendido? – Si, joven – Vamos, Kai, no creo que sea necesario – Max... No me reniegues – le dice el peliazul con mirada firme y, un poco, intimidante, logrando asustar a l rubio – Eh... Como digas y... ¡Gracias! – El ojiazul sale deprisa y se despide de sus amigos, después, entra al auto y vuelve a despedirse con su mano a la par de que el automóvil empieza su marcha – ¡Hasta luego! – los 2 jóvenes lo ven partir y Ray corresponde ala despedida del rubio; ya estando un poco retirado, Max, piensa – Espero y le vaya bien con Ray – sonríe y le dice al chofer – Vamos al aeropuerto - ¿Eh? Pero joven... – Tranquilo, ya no tengo ningún otro compromiso, a lo que venía... Bueno, pues no resultó como yo quería – nuevamente sonríe, voltea hacia la ventana y mientras mira el camino piensa – Que lástima que no funcionó, Kai –.

En la casa Hiwatari, los 2 chicos entran, después de cerrar la puerta, Kai voltea y ve a Ray frente a él, que le mira atentamente sin decir nada - ¿Ray? – el chino comienza a dar unos pasos y se acerca cada vez más a Kai, éste da pasos hacia atrás pero choca con la puerta; viendo que no tiene salida, ve a su alrededor y dice en voz baja – Ray... ¿Qué te pasa? – el joven de cabellos negros se acerca más y pone sus manos recargadas en la puerta, a ambos lados del rostro del chico de ojos rojos, el cual ve las manos que le impiden escape y ve a Ray, éste levanta su rostro y ve a Kai a lo ojos, al tiempo que le dice muy seguro y con voz calmada – Te ves asustado – a esto Kai reacciona y le responde decidido – No me asustas – y su mirada se vuelve firme y segura, el chino sonríe y le dice – ¿Por qué huiste ayer? - ¿Huir? Yo no huí - ¿Entonces? – El peliazul no responde nada y desvía su mirada, segundos después, Ray habla más tranquilamente, sin moverse de donde está – Kai... ¿Sabes por qué volví? – No. – Por ti - ¿Qué! – Al oír las palabras del chino, el peliazul no evita verlo son sorpresa – Kai... Desde que te conozco me dejaste impactado e impresionado (_N/A:_ _Aunque tal vez sea lo mismo, je nun) _- ¿Por... qué? – Apenas y pregunta Kai – Por tu forma de ser; cuando terminó el torneo y regrese a casa, me sentí vacío... Algo me faltaba y, vine por ese "algo" - ¿Qué? – Tú, Kai - ¿Yo? – Entiende, me gustas – Ray... – Kai no puede decir nada, ante esto, el chino quita su mano derecha de la puerta y, con ella, acaricia el rostro de Kai, quien en ese momento cierra los ojos y dice en voz baja, pero firme – Me rindo - ¿Eh? – Ray detiene su labor – El peliazul abre los ojos y muy seguro dice – No quería admitirlo pero, me gustas, Ray – El joven de cabellos negros sonríe y, su sonrisa es correspondida por su acompañante _(N/A: Que lindo se ve Kai cuando sonríe! Sólo imagínenlo ! ... eto... ¬¬u creo que ya lo había mencionado, sumimasen ûû) _– No quiero quedarme con las ganas - ¿De qué? – Tú tocaste mi rostro. Quiero yo tocar el tuyo – Je... De acuerdo – Y así lo hace, con su mano izquierda, Kai acaricia el rostro de Ray, el cual vuelve a poner sus manos en la puerta, por su parte, Kai, sujeta a su pareja con la mano derecha y lo acerca más a él, al sentirse más cerca, los 2 se dejan llevar por el momento y se quedan en esa posición, terminando la cercanía con un beso, los dos se quedan así por un buen rato _(hasta que alguien quiera abrir la puerta, ñaca, ñaca, je nnu)_ al separarse unos momentos, Kai le dice en voz baja – Quédate – a lo que el otro chico responde de la misma forma – Me quedo – y vuelven a besarse.

_Esto fue todo, espero y haya sido de su agrado (bueno, si es ke alguien se apiado de leerlo --u), ojalá y me puedan dejar algún Review, se los agradeceré enormemente, Arigato y... Hasta otra! (hai, "amenazo" con regresar nnu)_


End file.
